keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly
Kelly is Number 17 Kelly 'is a blue truck with a Yellow Crane arm originally to belong to Miss Jenny's father. He is perhaps The Leader of The Pack. Appearances: * Season 10: Bee Yourself, James (cameo) and Lorry's New Flatbed. * Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (''cameo), Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds (cameo), Station Situation, Hank and the Hatt St Crossing and BoCo and the Cocoa (cameo) * Season 12: Percy Gets a Promotion. * Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail, The Duke of Hazard and Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit * Season 14: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (cameo) and Flat Stanley * Season 15: For Whom The Belle Tolls (cameo), Jock Beats the Clock, Ice Ice Daisy (cameo), ''The Island of Misfits Engines. (''cameo) '''Specials * Saving Pirate Ryan. Basis: '''Kelly '''is perhaps based on a real crane; due to him being a crane - however, the specific basis is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Sodor Construction Crew Category:Protagonists Category:Road vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Non Rail Category:The pack Category:2012 Category:Try me Category:6 Wheels Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:No 17 Category:Blue Category:Television Only Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Retired in 2013 Category:2012-2013 Category:Retired Items Category:Cranes Category:Non-front magnet Category:Wooden Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Machines Category:2012 Debuts Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that Work Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Crane Lifts up and Down Category:Blue Cranes Category:Crane Rotates Category:Characters with a Crane Arm Category:TOMY Category:Model Series Characters Category:2012 Introduced Category:Introduced Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:Blue Non Rail Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Yellow Category:Yellow Non Rail Category:Male Non Rail Category:Male Vehicles Category:Blue Machines Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Blue Try Me Category:Yellow Try Me Category:Yellow Machines Category:Male Try Me Category:Keekre24 Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:Blue The Pack Category:Yellow The Pack Category:No XVII Category:Blue Road Vehicles Category:Yellow Road Vehicles Category:Blue and Yellow Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:Blue 2012 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Non Rail Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Yellow Items Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Blue Items Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Blue Characters that Work Category:Television Series Characters Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Characters with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Cranes with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non Rail TV Series Category:Blue TV Series Category:Yellow TV Series Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised Non Rail Category:2012 Try me Category:Male Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Blue Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Non Rail Category:Model Series Vehicles Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Geared Characters Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:Number 17 Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:TWR Try Me Category:Off Rail Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:Introduced in Season 6 Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Model Series Off Rail Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:TVS Only Category:Try Me Items Category:Model Series Category:Model Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who Work Category:TAF Category:TVS Exclusive Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Characters that go on Road